<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco [HIATUS] by Mapachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210886">Draco [HIATUS]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi'>Mapachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOO (Korea Band), TOO (Ten oriented Orchestra), 티오오 | TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, Gen, Jyou's obsession with dragons, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, i guess?, that's what inspired this, will change the title at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyou has spent most of his life dedicated to studying wyverns and the now-extinct dragons, never expecting an opportunity to travel to another kingdom to help their wyverns.</p><p>With this once in a lifetime opportunity comes an even rarer meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello TOOgethers! Welcome to my first TOO fanfic!!</p><p>I know this is a rare ship but hear me out. They look good together.</p><p>And more often than not I end up shipping my biases.</p><p>So I hope you can enjoy this anyways?</p><p>Thank you Weishin Squad for supporting me in this even when none of you stan TOO, you're all so sweet I don't know what to do!!</p><p>*Wyverns are bipedal dragons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jeyou's day had started like any other so he had no reason to believe something out of the norm would happen.</p><p> </p><p>He had woken up, rolled off his bed, and went to open one of the windows in his room, stretching his body as he breathed in the fresh air and basked in the morning's sunlight that warmed his body.</p><p> </p><p>His house was not located too close to the port that the noises of the increasingly busy place as vendors put up their stalls, sailors tended to the ships, and workers unloaded crates from them, could disturb him, they all looked as small as ants from this distance.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou takes one last look at the blue horizon and turns around to leave his room and make his way down to the kitchen after freshening up on his bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He cooked breakfast taking note that he was running out of eggs, and would need to buy some soon. After he was done eating and cleaning, Jisu came through his door just in time for them to get to work.</p><p> </p><p>They went into the study and went back to deciphering a manuscript Woonggi got them a couple of days before when he got back from his recent travel, a document about a couple of sightings of dragons many <em>many</em> years ago, working as a team as they were so used to.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou decoded the manuscript and Jisu transcribed it using the typewriter. They worked perfectly in sync with a familiar pace, Jeyou being a fast decoder and Jisu easily keeping up with his rhythm typing away into the machine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The winged beast glided over the sky, as graceful as a heron yet more intimidating than a thousand eagles, its fiery orange scales shined underneath the moonlight making its form resembles a comet cutting through the firmament."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou could picture it on his mind, the powerful and beautiful creature bathed in the gentle moonlight as it flew through the sky, feel the man's excitement as his own when he witnessed such a marvelous sight.</p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to admire the painting underneath the passage, the way the artist captured the dragon's size from the description given comparing it with the mountain it flew over.</p><p> </p><p>They were finishing with the manuscript when their routine was broken, an hour or two past midday.</p><p> </p><p>Someone was knocking on the door, something that rarely ever happened. Their friends knew better than interrupt them when they knew they were working on a new manuscript, in case any of them needed to drop by they wouldn't knock, everyone knowing of the key Jeyou kept hidden underneath the flower pot with the purple gloxinias next to his door.</p><p> </p><p>Both males shared a confused glance before Jeyou gently closed the manuscript, taking off his gloves that he had to wear when handling them and putting them down next to the old book.</p><p> </p><p>The knocking got more insistent. "I'm coming!" Jeyou called as he hurried his pace to the door, Jisu following behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a customer who had a manuscript they wanted to be deciphered or looking to buy a transcript. Jeyou and Jisu had taken over Jeyou's parents' business after they passed away a few years ago and most of their patrons were the same ones Jeyou would see coming over when he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door instead of answering Jeyou's question, made him just more confused. Standing outside his place was Jaeyun, dark hair a mess and sticking to his forehead with sweat, he was still gasping for breath confirming he must have run here.</p><p> </p><p>Jaeyun, the son of the owners of one of the most popular bakeries in town, was part of the circle of childhood friends of theirs, the guy who the rest of them looked for when they needed advice, gentle, caring and loyal.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaeyun? What's wrong, why didn't you just come inside?" Jeyou asks, taking a glance at the flower pot by his door that had not been moved meaning the key was still underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>Jaeyun followed his eyes and Jeyou could see the recognition flash in his eyes, clearly, the older male had forgotten about the key hidden there in his rush and that made a frown appear in Jeyou's face, concerned about what has happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone is looking for you," If Jeyou had ever done something bad he would have felt dread at hearing such a cryptid thing but he was just getting more lost, who could be looking for him?</p><p> </p><p>Jaeyun gulps and straightens his back, his expressive eyes staring right into Jeyou's. "The King has summoned you,"</p><p> </p><p>Now that was something Jeyou never expected to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"The King? Are you sure?" Jisu asks behind him, Jeyou flinches as he had forgotten for a moment that their friend was also there. "I'm sorry but I don't find the joke funny..."</p><p> </p><p>Jaeyun shakes his head, his eyes widen as if doing so would prove his sincerity. "I'm not joking! King Daniel sent a messenger looking for you at the bakery and he's waiting there for me to bring you to him!" Without saying anything more, Jaeyun grabs his wrist and pulls him to follow him. "We shouldn't make his majesty wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's protests fall on deaf ears and Jisu just waves him goodbye when he turns towards him, there's no point in the other male to follow them, if king Daniel asked for him, only he will be brought to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They run through the streets dodging people and apologizing over their shoulders to the ones who get a scare from almost colliding, through back alleyways using them to make shortcuts to get to the bakery faster, dodging the clotheslines and the children playing there.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's lungs and legs are screaming at him in painful protest by the time they can see the bakery and he confirms that Jaeyun had not been joking or lying. Right outside the bakery is a carriage with a young boy standing next to it, biting into a muffin and holding a paper bag to his chest that Jeyou guesses carry more pastries inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's Jeyou," Jaeyun pants out when they stop in front of the boy whose eyes have widened, mouth stopping right before he took another bite.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes move up and down Jeyou two times before nodding his head and opening his paper bag to put his muffin away. "Thank you, mister Lee, and nice to meet you mister Kim, can I call you Jeyou? I'm Mini,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou nods his head and the boy offers him a smile before he tilts his head towards the carriage. "We should get going, the King is waiting."</p><p> </p><p>Mini opens the carriage door and gets inside leaving it open for Jeyou who turns towards Jaeyun. The older wishes him good luck and with a worried expression in his eyes watched him go with the messenger, wringing his hands and his lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>Once the carriage is on motion again, Mini takes out his half-eaten muffin and takes a bite, offering Jeyou one but he just knows if he were to eat something right now his stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>What business would the king have with him? He has worked on manuscripts requested by castle staff before but never by royalty themselves and even if the king wanted him deciphering one he would just send what he wanted instead of requesting his presence.</p><p> </p><p>He glances at the messenger sitting in front of him who is staring out the window as he munches on another pastry, this time a sugar-coated donut.</p><p> </p><p>The boy is a pretty one, he must be around 15 to 17 years old, with skin so perfect and white he looks like a porcelain doll or well, someone who's never under the sun for long, something he doubts fits the job of a messenger.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was not uncomfortable, there was no real tension in the air other than Jeyou's increasingly anxiousness so he couldn't handle the silence for much longer, and staring at the messenger's face was not enough to distract him from the way his stomach contracts into a small ball.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you ask for me at Jaeyun's bakery? I don't live or work there." Mini looks away from the window, his eyebrows moving up his face surprised that Jeyou spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>The younger male offers him a sheepish smile, reaching up with a finger to scratch at his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I forgot where I was told you live and decided to ask him, he was watering the flowers outside and well he looked really kind?" Jeyou can't help himself from staring blankly at the younger boy who in turn pouts, pink dusting his cheeks. "I don't go out much ok? Got too excited looking at the town."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a messenger and don't see much of the town?" Jeyou asks quirking an eyebrow, taking in the clothes the boy was wearing. A simple white shirt and dark brown trousers, knee-high black boots perfectly laced. </p><p> </p><p>All very clean and not a sign of being worn out.</p><p> </p><p>The gears inside of Jeyou's brain start working, connecting the nice clothes, the pretty dark hair that looked silky smooth and cared for, the too nice for a mere messenger carriage even if the one who sent it was the king himself, the name that ringed a bell.</p><p> </p><p>If he's right, he fears he'll start hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>But this day keeps surprising him.</p><p> </p><p>Mini looks away from him to instead look back out the window, his eyes twinkling with a mixture of childish excitement at the scenery of the busy streets and loneliness hiding underneath it as he replies and confirms Jeyou's suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, when you're the second prince you don't get to go out much."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It feels like ages have passed even when he knows it must have been only a little over an hour by the time Jeyou steps off the carriage, of course, neither of the guards that stand outside of it offer any help for him unlike they do to prince Minhee, the younger boy accepting it but not without mumbling about not needing such help.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully after Jeyou finished having a mental breakdown over being alone in a carriage with the second prince and on the way to meet face to face his older brother and King of the kingdom where he was born and raised, the two were able to chat.</p><p> </p><p>Minhee had asked him to not use formal language with him, assuring him it was ok and that he actually wanted him to do it, he complained a lot about how he was so tired of the formalities and being treated so carefully just because of who his parents were.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou takes a deep breath as he looks up the castle, trying to calm down his racing heart. This is the second time he has been at the castle, the first one being when Donggeon's mother asked him to deliver something her son left behind when he moved into the castle's gatehouse.</p><p> </p><p>The castle is built out of stone that on the distance looks like a uniform grey but on closer inspection, you can see the different tones of grey like marble. There are tall intricate designed windows over the castle walls and six towers protecting it, the kingdom's flag standing tall on all of them.</p><p> </p><p>A butler walks them into the castle and through the long corridors, the ceiling so high that Jeyou feels so very small as they make their way to the throne room where the king must be already waiting for him or on his way too as well after being informed of Jeyou's arrival.</p><p> </p><p>The castle staff they come across all stop whatever they are doing to bow to their prince with practiced ease and Minhee just mumbles a greeting back and adds in a small wave that the staff can't even see.</p><p> </p><p>"See that's a formality I don't understand," Minhee whispers to him, the butler walking in front of them not making a sing of listening. "Like why stop working just to greet me? I'm not going to get upset or feel ignored, I've asked them to stop doing so for years but they always insist they wouldn't feel ok doing so and they're so apologetic!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou hums not having anything to say back to that. He's a commoner its not like he can relate to the younger boy's complaints but honestly, Jeyou thinks the prince just wants someone to listen to him rant.</p><p> </p><p>After walking a couple of minutes they've stopped in front of two huge doors that have intricate designs carved into them. The younger boy must be able to see how nervous he is because he reaches to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze "Hey relax! You aren't in trouble so really my brother must have something good to tell you even if I have no idea what it could be."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of calming him down, the uncertainty from even the second prince not knowing why Jeyou was summoned makes his chest tighten but still, he attempts a smile at the prince's way as a way to thank him for the effort. </p><p> </p><p>The butler takes in a deep breath before loudly announcing their presence using the prince's title and both of their full names a moment before the doors are opened.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's nerves spike higher when he takes in the large room. A huge and golden chandelier hangs from the ceiling, its crystals sparkling with the reflection of the lights, there's a cyan rug splitting the grand room in half, leading up a few stairs where a striking throne in the middle of two equally impressive seats is located, Jeyou assumes the seats are meant for the king's wife and child but their king has no wife nor child of his own so one of the seats would belong to prince Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the throne is king Kang Daniel, his face stoic and his eyes dark like obsidian staring right at him. Jeyou could swear his heart stopped beating as he rushes to a kneeling position, praying he's not punished for being so rude as to forget to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Rise," Daniel says with a deep voice, Jeyou somehow able to not flinch. He stands up and nervously peeks at the king's face, he could have sighed out in relief when he sees the corner of the King's lips curved upwards into a smile, his eyes squinted into crescent moons.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize for calling you here so suddenly and without an explanation mister Kim, it'll keep this short so you can go back to your place and pack up."</p><p> </p><p>Pack? If Jeyou was being exiled then the King had a pretty cheerful way to put it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an expert on wyverns are you not, mister Kim?" His king asks, not a tinge of mocking or testing in his tone, he just asks as if to confirm what he already thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou is flustered, he thinks it would be conceited to call himself an <em>expert</em> on wyverns, he is just someone very passionate about them and he replies as such, the smile in his king's face becoming brighter. </p><p> </p><p>"No need to be so humble, it's not a secret in the kingdom that you're the most knowledgeable about them, we don't have wyverns so it's even more astounding." Daniel lets out a deep chuckle, propping his chin on top of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Minhee nods beside him, agreeing with his brother's words. Jeyou is aware that word of his obsession has traveled but he had no idea it had reached the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Since he first learned about wyverns and dragons when he was a child, listening to his father decipher a manuscript on them and his mother typed, he had become obsessed with them.</p><p> </p><p>Those creatures were the coolest in his opinion and the more he learned the more fascinated he became with them to the point he now had a whole bookcase with manuscripts dedicated to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I've summoned you because Plicataleum's king has asked for your help regarding an issue with their wyverns, I don't have the details but he was advised by the squadron leader of their wyvern unit for you, an expert on the field, don't worry your work will be rewarded when you get back and all your expenses will be covered by him."</p><p> </p><p>He was recommended by a squadron leader from Plicataleum? He has an idea of who that could be but he couldn't be too sure especially after not seeing them for so many years. </p><p> </p><p>Jeyou knows he's not being asked for his opinion, this is a nicely masked order of course but even if he could reject it he wouldn't do it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for him, someone who has never traveled before to come in contact with his favorite creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Plicataleum is a kingdom surrounded by mountains one of the two natural habits for wyverns so of course, they had wyvern rider knights in their troops. Anguisea is a kingdom by the sea so they instead have pegasus as their flying mounts.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou only hopes he can actually be useful for whatever issue they're facing in Plicataleum, he doesn't know what will happen is he results useless.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be going tomorrow, I know I said I would keep this short so you could go back but it would be wise for you to go meet with who will take you to Plicataleum, they must be on the training grounds so Seungyoun please take him there," Daniel says without glancing at the knight who is receiving his order.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my king." The knight standing to Daniel's right speaks up. He has a mean face and Jeyou is already dreading the walk to the training grounds, he hopes Minhee will decide to stick around.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought he would prefer the company of the second prince to a royal guard's?</p><p> </p><p>"That's all, thank you for your time and I wish you good luck, mister Kim." Daniel finishes, standing up and Jeyou rushes to bow when he sees everyone do it too as Daniel turns to walk down the stairs and around the podium to where Jeyou guesses must be a door for him to leave the throne room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhee, unfortunately, doesn't accompany him to the training grounds, he apparently had left his studies unattended to go look for him and his tutor was waiting outside the throne room to ambush him.</p><p> </p><p>But thankfully Jeyou had misjudged the guard Seungyoun. The older male was actually very friendly and proved it pretty quickly, making small talk as they walked to the training grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out he also was interested in wyverns, something about his family being from Harenarum, a kingdom located in the desert, the second natural habit for the species.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually desert wyverns are more difficult to study," Seungyoun hums in a sign for Jeyou to keep going and he gladly does. "Desert wyverns are more aggressive than mountain ones and also more powerful, there are rare cases of some being able to breathe fire so there's a popular theory of them being more direct descendants from dragons,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! My grandpa used to scare me with the tale of a wyvern destroying his entire village on a rampage," Seungyoun says, Jeyou gasping when that triggers a memory in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Lolapis!" He blurts out, his mouth left open and the knight turns to him with his eyes open wide, nodding his head to confirm Jeyou's guess. "It was a village on the northeast border of Harenarum with a population between 500 to 600 people, a wyvern attacked it one winter night after hunters stole its egg, only around 40 people survived!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hunters stole its egg?" Seungyoun asks surprised, he had not heard anything about that from his grandpa. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that specific wyvern was being studied by someone from a nearby village and days after the attack when they went to check on the wyvern its egg was no longer there, wyvern eggs have always been sought after and they sell for big amounts of gold in the black market."</p><p> </p><p>Wyverns are highly emotional and intelligent creatures, capable of holding grudges but also loyal to those who earned their trust to the point they would protect the human's children as if their own for generations.</p><p> </p><p>"You really know your stuff huh? Remembering that case with only me mentioning the kingdom my family is from." Seungyoun wonders, awe clear in his tone and eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou feels his face heat up and he lets out a shy chuckle. "Well I just guessed based on how old your grandpa must be, that case is one of the most memorable  ones regarding feral wyverns because it further proved how emotional wyverns are."</p><p> </p><p>The knight nods along to his words, commenting he would share the information about why the wyvern attacked to his parents next time he visited his home. </p><p> </p><p>There are some castle staffs hanging by the windows by the door that presumably leads to the training ground, whispering amongst them and pushing each other to take a peek outside.</p><p> </p><p>Before Jeyou can ask Seungyoun what is going on, the older opens the doors and walks out, Jeyou following closely behind him.</p><p> </p><p>There are soldiers spread around the place, practicing but clearly not as focused as they most probably are on other instances and Jeyou's eyes quickly fall on the reason for their distraction and what the castle staff had been fussing about.</p><p> </p><p>At the far end of the training ground laid a beast Jeyou had only seen drawings of, a creature he had spent most of his life studying about, a large and majestic wyvern. It was easily two times bigger than a pegasus, its body covered in dark scales with dark purple undertones, its two horns made its head look bigger than it already was and the spikes on his neck more intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>"She was the one to ask for you and also who will be taking you to Plicataleum tomorrow. "Seungyoun says, snapping Jeyou out of his entranced state. That's when he notices the female standing by the wyvern and even across the distance and how much she has grown, Jeyou still easily recognizes her.</p><p> </p><p>"Soyeon!"</p><p> </p><p>The young woman smiles at him and Jeyou hurries towards her open arms, taking her in his arms and off the ground twirling them both, confusing not only Seungyoun but also the soldiers that watched the encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon was a childhood friend of his, her mother was a Plicataleum wyvern rider knight and her father was a merchant. She used to accompany him on his travels every so often and that included those to Anguisea.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's departed parents were a client of his, buying manuscripts to encode from him and that was how Jeyou and Soyeon meet as kids. She shared Jeyou's love for wyverns and would tell him anecdotes of his mother and her mount.</p><p> </p><p>"I can finally introduce you to Aeternum!" Soyeon says as soon as she's put back down, taking a couple of steps back until her back pressed against the side of the wyvern.</p><p> </p><p>The creature moves its head up from where it had been laid on the ground and towards Soyeon who strokes its neck mindful of the spikes on it, the reptile making a mixture of a purr and a chirp expressing its content.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeyou this is Aeternum and Aeternum this is Jeyou, you will be great friends I'm sure," Soyeon introduces them and the beast as if understanding her words looks at Jeyou, its striking yellow eyes with the slit pupils staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou takes a deep breath to calm down his racing heart before he takes a few steps towards it, ignoring the way he hears a couple of soldiers gasp when the wyvern stretches its long neck to move its head towards him.</p><p> </p><p>His heart is beating a mile a minute no matter how much he wills it to calm down but it's not from fear, no, its from pure excitement, of finally being so close to a wyvern after only reading and seeing paintings of them all through his life.</p><p> </p><p>He stays still as the wyvern gets close enough that he ruffles his hair and clothes with its breathing. Aeternum takes a couple of whiffs and doesn't move for a long moment before it opens its mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou barely registers a soldier yelling in their direction for Soyeon to stop her wyvern, too captivated in the inside of the creature's mouth, the razor-sharp teeth, the thick saliva that dripped down its long forked tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He's so fascinated he wants to take a step closer, to reach out and check for himself how sharp those teeth are, if they're as sharp as the ones he has bought from traveling merchants.</p><p> </p><p>Then that forked tongue is licking the side of his face leaving it covered in thick slobber.</p><p> </p><p>He can't help but let out a chuckle, finally moving now that the wyvern has accepted him, to rub off what he can of the foul-smelling slobber before reaching to scratch on the lower side of Aeternum's jaw, its skin surprisingly soft because of the absence of scales there.</p><p> </p><p>Aeternum chirps happily, her tail swaying side to side and craning its neck so Jeyou can have a better reach to scratch more of her vulnerable skin. Soyeon pats the side of her mount, playfully calling her a spoiled brat.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure this is your first time meeting a wyvern?" Seungyoun asks behind him, wonder in his voice but Jeyou can't bring himself to glance back at him, too fascinated with the wyvern in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't say I'm surprised, you've spent all your life studying them so of course, you know the basics of introducing yourself to one," Soyeon says, her chest puffed up with pride as if she were the one responsible for Jeyou's knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally accomplished one of your dreams huh?" A familiar voice asks and Jeyou snaps his head in the direction it came from, a wide smile blooming in his face when he sees his old friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Donggeon!" The soldier raises his hand and makes a small wave, not moving to step closer knowing he should get permission from Soyeon or him to do it.</p><p> </p><p>But Jeyou knows his friend doesn't want to come closer even if he were allowed to. He had never understood Jeyou's fascination with such a dangerous creature and even if he had ended in this career path, he was a scaredy-cat.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou quickly introduces his friends to each other and Seungyoun of course already knew Donggeon.</p><p> </p><p>While still moving his hands on Aeternum so the wyvern enjoys his touch, he turns to look at her rider. "So what's the issue that could warrant your king asking for me?" </p><p> </p><p>He's truly worried yet curious about what could be going on with Plicataleum's wyverns that they couldn't solve it by themselves, after all, there must be several experts on the field living on that kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The light in Soyeon's eyes dims as they clouded with concern, the grin in her lips being replaced with a frown. "They're not acting the same, they're not listening to orders and attempting to escape or at least most of them,"</p><p> </p><p>"Most of them?" Jeyou asks, his hands stop moving and Aeternum nuzzles them asking for him to continue so with a hushed apology he does, Soyeon nodding before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, older ones like Aeternum remain obedient except for when we fly closer to the mountains, they get anxious and it's difficult to keep them in line,"</p><p> </p><p>So there must be something going in the mountains but why would the younger wyverns react even from the castle grounds? It doesn't make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they can sense an incoming danger from the mountains? But wouldn't that surviving instinct also affect older wyverns? Hell, they should have sharper instincts than their younger kin.</p><p> </p><p>"None of us could find what is wrong at the castle or the mountains, its difficult to explore them without our wyverns and the king prefers to not risk sending people to explore them when they could run into a feral wyvern, both for us and for them." Soyeon's right hand moves to stroke her mount's neck, touch so careful and tender that some people may be confused why would she treat such a powerful creature with such care.</p><p> </p><p>But Jeyou understands why.</p><p> </p><p>Wyverns have been a protected species for some years now even if they are mounts in the military, kingdoms all across the nations have stopped taking them from the wild and only breed the ones they already have when they need to.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, that didn't stop the people from the black market, Jeyou was fully aware you could still get your hands on a wyvern egg or a hatchling, also body parts of full-grown wyverns that were mistakenly believed did miracles for the health or even used as amulets.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's so dangerous why are they sending Jeyou who isn't even a soldier, there?" Seungyoun asks, sending a worried glance at the mentioned male, at that Donggeon barks out a laugh that earns him a puzzled look from the knight.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything Donggeon walks towards the weapon stack closer to them, taking a pair of wooden swords and walking back. Jeyou gives Aeternum a last scratch before stepping back until he and Donggeon are a safe distance away from them. </p><p> </p><p>Donggeon wordlessly throws him one of the swords, he caught it with ease and gave it a twirl in his hand before they move into a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou lunges first, thrusting the sword towards Donggeon's left side but the soldier sidestepped to the right dodging his attack, quickly swinging his sword towards Jeyou's opening.</p><p> </p><p>He jumps back at the same time that he parries Donggeon's sword, the slam of wood against wood suddenly loud around them, at some point the soldiers and knights around them had stopped to pay attention to them instead.</p><p> </p><p>After all, a decipherer and a soldier going head to head in a spar was not a sight you witnessed every day. You would expect the man who spends his days holed in a room surrounded by books and papers to be defeated within seconds yet here was Jeyou being able to stand his ground against Donggeon.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the fact that Donggeon was not just your average soldier, the only reason he was not a knight yet was his still short time serving in the military and not a lack of skill or strength.</p><p> </p><p>They continue the familiar dance for a couple of minutes, Donggeon making powerful and well-aimed swings at Jeyou while Jeyou jumped away from them and attacked back with quick thrusts or swings of his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou almost gets Donggeon at one point, sword a breath away from his neck when the soldier parries it and delivers the last swing, too strong for Jeyou to parry and slamming his sword away before making contact with the decipherer's chest in what would result in a fatal wound if they were using real swords.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to know you haven't slacked off since I joined the army," Donggeon smiles, boyish as always and Jeyou smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be a waste after helping you train for so many years," He replies, their exchange being enough for Soyeon and Seungyoun to connect the dots.</p><p> </p><p>"Can he use a lance and an ax too?" Seungyoun asks, curiosity sparkling in his eyes as he looks at Jeyou in a whole new light. Donggeon nods, he had trained using all the traditional weapons with Jeyou growing up, under the watchful eye of his retired father who used to be a commander and served for many years.</p><p> </p><p>"Also has great accuracy with a bow so really, I wouldn't worry about him." Donggeon adds, giving Jeyou a pat on his back and his smile turning into a proud one.</p><p> </p><p>While the belief in his capabilities is reassuring, Jeyou wishes he won't need to use them when investigating what's causing the problem in Plicataleum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING TIL THE END!<br/>Of chapter 1 that is.</p><p>So regarding the names used, I just merge the latin translation on two words</p><p>Anguisea<br/>anguis=snake<br/>pink=rosea</p><p>Plicataleum<br/>triplicata=cube<br/>caeruleum=blue</p><p>Harenarum= of sand</p><p>Lolapis<br/>paulo=little<br/>stone=lapis</p><p>Aeternum<br/>eternal=neverland</p><p>Thank you so much for reading,, if you liked it so far please leave a kudo and a comment, no matter how short or pointless you think your comment can be, it will be greatly appreciated!!<br/>Slide into my DMs at @Mapachiii I really want to make TOOgether friends~</p><p>And please be safe on these difficult times!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ Welcome back!! I'm sorry for taking SO long to update ^^; the good news is that I'm back and Chapter 3 is almost finished too!<br/>Hope you like this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeyou opens the door to the bakery, the chime of the bell ringing above him earning a reactive greeting from the woman behind the counter. Her eyes look away from the customer she has handed back the change of their purchase to look at him and Jeyou sees the recognition flash in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jeyou! Come in sweetie, the boys are inside helping Dad," He has to stop himself from making an expression that would show how he doubts </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them are helping, instead he smiles and thanks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, he walks into the kitchen to find Jisu, Jaeyun, and Minsu working while Woonggi and Sungmin stand out of their way, a slice of cheesecake in the youngest's hand and a few drops of strawberry jam smeared around his mouth while the tallest male is biting into a choco pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisu is the first to notice his presence, his eyes widening and his hands stop stirring the batter in the bowl in front of him. "Jeyou!" Their friends turn to look at him, their eyes also widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyun's father places the tray filled with chocolate chip cookies down onto the counter before glancing at him, a warm smile growing in his face. "Hello Jeyou," Jeyou greets him back before the man turns his attention to the other boys. "You can go to the living room to talk, I'll finish here, we are not in a rush-hour after all," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chorus a thank you and make their way upstairs to the living room, Sungmin latching onto Jeyou's left arm and pulling him to sit beside him on the couch, Woonggi letting himself fall on Jeyou's other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Jaeyun asks, a furrow in his brow and chewing on his lower lip, standing on the other side of the small coffee table. Jisu pats his back on his way to sit on the sofa, trying to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you being exiled?" Minsu jokes while walking towards the adjacent kitchen room, making both Sungmin and Woonggi gasp dramatically and for Jaeyun's frown to become more pronounced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought so for a moment when king Daniel told me I will be packing up," Sungmin gasps again but this time it's sincere and squeezes his arm forcing a small groan from Jeyou so he rushes to continue speaking. "Soyeon, a childhood friend of mine you may remember, she recommended me to her king for me to help them solve an issue with their wyverns, she will fly us there." Is the most summarized way of explaining why he was summoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a couple of moments of silence where Jeyou mistakenly thinks he said enough before his friends start bombarding him with questions ranging from "When are you going?" to "Are you getting paid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise of the tray Minsu places down on the coffee table shuts them up, the young man looking up at them with a soft smile on his face. "One at a time~" He sing songs, picking up one of the glasses filled with fresh lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that dangerous?" Jaeyun is the first to speak, the worry clear in his expressive eyes and the furrow in his brow. "I know you've been studying them all your life but being on the field is completely different,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungmin nods next to him in agreement with their friend's words. "You've never even gone to a forest and if you have to investigate inside it..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even if you know how to fight, what if you come across a dangerous group of poachers?" Woonggi asks, the pout on his plump lips making his already young face look even younger. "Or a bear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez guys thanks for the support," Jeyou jokes, rolling his eyes and reaching for the glass of strawberry lemonade Minsu hands him. He knows his friends mean well, that they are rightfully worried for him but a part of him wishes they could be more excited for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisu, the one who has been at his side the most when he goes into his rants about wyverns and dragons seems to read his mind as he offers him a sincere smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine, just be careful ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou smiles back and nods with enthusiasm, promising he'll be careful and take matters as serious as they are, after all, he's representing their kingdom once he goes to Plicataleum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that they settle down, all picking a drink and those who had been standing, take a seat. Woonggi is telling him about foods he should try while at Plicataleum even after Jisu reminds him that Jeyou won't be sightseeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyun starts listing things he should make sure to pack and Jeyou half-heartedly listens, humming and nodding his head. Minsu speaks up interrupting their friend, offering a small smile as an apology. "You said you'll ride with Soyeon, right?" Minsu asks, tilting his head to the side in thought. When Jeyou nods, Minsu hums and glances at Sungmin. "How about you fly with Sungmin, to prepare a bit for it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungmin pouts his pink lips. "He has flown before, shouldn't he try to not upset his stomach before necessary?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Minsu has a point and he explains it, showcasing he does pay attention to Jeyou's rants. "But Wyverns fly higher and faster than pegasi so you could fly him higher than normal just so he gets a taste of what's to come,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing Jeyou hasn't eaten anything since breakfast since his friend is so set on making him upset his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's right, let's go on a trial flight, just to know how much medicine you should bring with you!" Sungmin's innocent smile doesn't reach his doe eyes but Jeyou still finds himself following him, dreading what is to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how Jeyou finds himself clutching to Sungmin's chest, his arms tightly wrapped around him and his chest pressed as close as possible to the younger's back, his eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't say he's afraid of heights, he's just not familiarized with them enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're so high up in the sky that the wind is loud against his already popped ears and he can't hear the noises of the busy village underneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Jeyou had flown was when a proud Sungmin brought his pegasi to Jeyou's house a couple of years ago. The younger had been practicing since he was a child, his family running a postal service for generations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been exciting and terrifying at the same time, being so up in the air. Sungmin flew them around the village and even the sea, Jeyou holding onto his friend's waist and laughing loudly in joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now they were higher than Sungmin had ever taken him and Jeyou was not sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him but he felt like he couldn't get as much oxygen into his lungs as he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he's back on the ground, his friends all stare at him waiting for a reaction but Jeyou somehow manages to not fall to his knees but he knows they can see how shaky he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Woonggi prods, his doe eyes glancing up and down his body. "How do you feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances back at the pegasi and sees Sungmin raising a hand to gently stroke through the feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, wyverns are bigger so there's a smaller chance of me falling off or something." He answers, earning an eye roll from Sungmin who starts cooing at his winged steed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm still giving you that extra medicine," Minsu says to which Jaeyun nods. Jeyou just smiles at them, appreciating their concern and way of looking out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I lend him one of my jackets?" Sungmin asks from his position on Jeyou's bed. Woonggi turns away from the open closet to look at Sungmin and nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think its gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold," Jeyou mumbles but of course he's ignored by his friends, Sungmin walking past him on his way out of the bedroom. They're all packing for him while he goes through his documents trying to find anything that could be of help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here," Jisu, the exception since he's helping him with his task, says as he walks into the room carrying a book. "There was a case of Erranhaedos' wyverns escaping, maybe you should revise it,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou offers his friend a grateful smile and reaches for the extended book. "You're a lifesaver,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisu grins at him, sitting down on the floor next to him and grabbing one of the documents they placed there to go through. "You better include me in your speech when you're given a title after this,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's gonna be a speech?" Woonggi pipes up, doe eyes widened in surprise. Jaeyun reaches to ruff up the younger's curly brown hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisu is joking," He glances at Jeyou and the decipherer can see in his eyes he's considering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he's just joking, I doubt I'll get a title out of this," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisu shrugs. "Ok then, a part of the reward gold," Jeyou rolls his eyes but the smile in his face betrays any real annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass and Minsu walks in, drops a bag on the bed before he turns to smile at Jeyou who had followed his movements with his eyes. "I got you a first aid kit and medicine, also mom sent you a scarf she had been keeping to give to you on your birthday,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou immediately smiles up at his friend. His friend's parents are basically part of his own family by now. Whenever his parents would leave on trips to get more scripts, Jeyou would be left in the care of one of them and when he was old enough to stay on his own, they would still drop by and check on him, insisting he could stay at their place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Sungmin is back and Jeyou is forced to try the flying jacket on. It's clearly a size or two too big on him but the drawstrings on the neckline can be pulled enough to protect him from the wind and chilly air he's going to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all end up spending the night at his place, Woonggi sharing the bed with him while the rest lie on the makeshift mattress using all the blankets and cushions they could find in Jeyou's home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Soyeon knocks on his door at sunrise, bright smile in her face as she greets the rest of the boys. She's invited in to have breakfast with them, Minsu and Jaeyun in charge of the cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hands him a small jar before they leave, telling him Donggeon went to her room after practice to ask her to pass it to him. It'ss a soothing ointment, he was worried for your clumsy ass," Soyeon said with a giggle, laughing harder when Jeyou tries to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, Jeyou!" Jisu says, fist up in the air. "I'll take care of business here while you're gone," Jeyou nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful," Sungmin says, brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget the souvenirs!" Woonggi reminds him, last night he had made Jeyou promise to buy him a keepsake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minsu walks up to the door where Jeyou is still standing, Soyeon outside behind him. He is pulled into a tight hug, his friend whispering a good luck wish to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyun pulls Minsu back, soft smile in his face. "You'll do great," Its a statement, not a single hint of doubt in his voice and that eases a bit of the tension in Jeyou's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you, guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou ends up being grateful for Sungmin. his jacket did turn out to be useful. Aeternum did fly higher than Sungmin's pegasi did and also much faster, the wind was unforgiving and even with the protective gear like the googles and earplugs, Soyeon handed him, his body would have still been frozen to death if not for the jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a baby," Soyeon had joked at one of their breaks, Aeternum drinking from a river and resting next to it. Her leather jacket didn't have any wool or fur in it to keep her warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive at Plicataleum on the next morning, having spent the night at a small inn where Soyeon was familiar with the owners, having stayed there with her father several times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome Dame Soyeon, Master Jeyou," A maid with a bob cut welcomes them, bowing respectfully with her hands clasped together on her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soyeon shoves her elbow against his side when he stutters attempting to correct the maid. "Its good to be back, Yeeun," At her name being called, the maid offers Soyeon a bright smile. "Can you tell the king we've arrived? My friend here should introduce himself after we make ourselves presentable of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Yeeun bows once again before turning around and making her way inside the castle. Jeyou glances at Soyeon who is already looking at him, a grin in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I really need to meet your king?" He asks with a small voice. He doesn't really feel like meeting more royalty, especially from another kingdom. While the Kangs had been really nice, he's too afraid to somehow offend foreign royalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a reason royalty has etiquette classes isn't there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soyeon rolls her eyes. "Its basic manners, you're his guest are you not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More like an employee,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he's inoffensive, you'll be fine," Soyeon says, ignoring Jeyou's comment. She pats his back once and starts walking towards the castle, Jeyou following after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes take in the exterior of the castle, it gives off a colder vibe than the one back in Anguisea. Maybe it's the shadows cast by the forest surrounding it, or the darker shade of the stone used, whatever it is, Jeyou pulls Sungmin's jacket closer to his body, subtly nuzzling the wool on the collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuqi!" Soyeon loudly exclaims almost immediately after the doors have closed behind them, making Jeyou flinch and step back in reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running towards them is a small maid, curly brown hair in a high ponytail bouncing with her hurried steps. "Soyeon!" She calls back, jumping into Soyeon's open arms and giggling happily when they twirl around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou stares as the two girls greet each other once they've parted, takes in the sparkly eyes, and warm smiles. Soyeon glances towards him, her smile remaining as warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeyou, this is Yuqi, she's one of my best friends," That explains such fondness in their expression, now that he has a name to it he can see the resemblance to the look in his friend's back home. "Yuqi this is Jeyou, he's here to help us,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuqi steps back and gives Jeyou a proper bow which he hurries to imitate, earning another chime-like giggle from the girl. "Soyeon has talked about you before, its a pleasure to meet you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuqi, can you take him to his room first? He needs to take a bath so he can meet his majesty," Soyeon instructs, smiling at her friend when she nods. She then looks at him. "I'll meet you there," And with that, she gives a small playful salute before she turns around and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This way," Yuqi walks in the opposite direction, Jeyou following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this shirt really ok?" Jeyou asks for what must be the third time, Yuqi nodding again and looking somehow more bored each second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its fine," She says but Jeyou has already turned to face away from her and grabbing the back of the neckline of the shirt and pulling it off. "Our king won't care if your shirt is made of silk or not, Master Jeyou,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou fumbles inside the shirt for a moment before he takes it off and uses it to cover his chest as he turns to face the maid, cheeks flushed pink. "I asked you to not refer to me like that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuqi grins at him. "I know,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the decipherer can say anything back, the door of the bedroom he's staying in is pushed open. Soyeon stands on the doorframe, eyes jumping between the blushing and shirtless decipherer to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirking </span>
  </em>
  <span>maid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's fun to mess with, isn't he?" Is what she asks, eyes set on the maid. Yuqi hums and nods. She looks back at Jeyou who is now glaring with all the intimidation of a soaking wet kitty. "Why are you not ready yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to look as proper as I can," He mumbles. He really doesn't want to make a wrong impression on Plicataleum's king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soyeon lets out a heavy sigh before she walks in and closes the door behind her. She throws a piece of navy blue cloth at his bed and points to it with her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked someone to lent you a nice shirt for this, knew you would be overthinking your options," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou decides to ignore the jab and reaches for the clothing piece, a nice navy blue tunic with designs embroidered in white thread on the collar and ends of garment and wrapped in it was a black leather belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurries to get dressed, having already put on his best trousers and boots it was a quick process, Yuqi walks towards him and asks him to sit down so she can comb his hair for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thin fingers are placed on his chest, or better put, in the small bump on it. He follows the fingers up the arm and locks eyes with Soyeon's curious ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I see?" She asks. He nods and reaches to pull out the necklace she must have caught sight of it when he was shirtless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers wrap around the blue gem-like stone, thumb moving back and forth across the smooth surface. "That's beautiful," Yuqi whispers in awe, stepping back since she had finished doing Jeyou's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou smiles. "It is," The girls don't ask where he got it from but he still shares the story behind it. "My parents gifted it to me on my birthday, they bought it at one of their trips, the merchant said it was passed in generations of a wyvern trainer family in the north,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the last gift he got from his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can relax, I won't bite!" Is the first thing the king says after Jeyou kneeled, making the knights by his sides and Soyeon chuckle. Jeyou looks up, surprised. "I'm asking you for a favor after all, so there's really no need to be all stiff,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou stands up, his eyes still open wider than normal, and thankfully his mouth is closed. King Hwitaek is smiling at him from his seat on the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already know all the details we know, Soyeon spoke so highly of you I'm sure you will be of help," His smile is sincere and friendly, one Jeyou can't help but give back. Hwitaek turns his attention to Soyeon. "Take him to see the wyverns and leave all exploration to tomorrow ok? You must be tired from the traveling,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, your majesty," She says before she bows, reaching to grab the back of Jeyou's lent shirt and the younger hurries to bow again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be afraid to ask for anything you may need help with!" The king says in place of a farewell and both Soyeon and Jeyou leave the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you it would be fine," Soyeon says, grin in her face as she leads the way to the stable where they keep the wyverns, greeting the castle staff and other soldiers they come across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handsome man with black hair holding onto a shirt Jeyou recognizes as his, is standing outside the stable. When he notices them his eyes turn into crescent moons with his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soyeon! And who must be Jeyou," He greets them, his tone warm and amicable. Jeyou confirms his suspicions and his smile just widens. "Good to have you here, I'm Hyunggu and I'll be part of this investigation, sorry I'm asking you to undress on our first meeting but I would greatly appreciate if my tunic didn't get ruined with wyvern's saliva,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou turns to Soyeon, his jaw had gone slack and the girl shrugs. "I told you someone lent it,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but not from who will be working with us?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jeyou has changed back into his dark brown and loose shirt and Hyunggu's tunic and belt are handed to a maid who had been waiting inside the stable -don't ask, Jeyou himself didn't know.- Jeyou is guided through the stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tall wooden building, each wyvern being kept behind bars and their spaces big enough for them to be able to flare their wings open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they have their wings currently tied to their bodies, and some even have their snouts stapped shut too, something Hyunggu had explained, with a sad look in his eyes, had been necessary because they were able to breathe fire and with them attempting to run away it was an action they were forced to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I enter?" Jeyou asks when they walk past the fifth wyvern, eyes lock on it even when the other two people have walked past without glancing at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soyeon and Hyunggu share a look before Soyeon walks towards the door, taking the keys hanging from the hook beside it and opening it slightly for her to walk in. She glances at Jeyou and offers her hand to him, a sign for him to step in too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou takes her hand and enters, Hyunggu right behind him. Soyeon walks him closer to the wyvern. She clicks her tongue in a pattern Jeyou has read about, one a client demonstrated for him years ago, and the dark green wyvern stretches its neck towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wyvern is one of the ones who have their snout strapped. Jeyou carefully steps closer, raising his hand to its nose so the wyvern can sniff him first, once it relaxes a bit, barely noticeable in its dazed eyes, he moves closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the wyverns he has seen so far seem almost crazed, their eyes unfocused, nonstop growling in a pitch higher than what Hyunggu and Soyeon described as normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one though seemed almost scared, cornered and the noise it made resembled more a whine than a growl. Jeyou strokes the sides of its head, barely offering any comfort to the winged beast, just enough for its eyes to focus on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it pressed its muzzle against his chest, its breath warming Jeyou's entire torso. He's sniffed once then twice before a heartwrenching and shrilly whine leaves its throat, barely muffled by its closed mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the wyverns in the stable react almost instantly, growls becoming louder and even a couple of them slam against the walls of their spaces, the iron bar doors rattling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunggu and Soyeon rush him out of the pen. "We need to calm them down!" Hyunggu speaks, locking the door of the pen while Soyeon runs to the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is back within moments, handing both a bow and a couple of arrows, all dipped in tranquilizer. Jeyou swallows heavily and nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess its time to prove his skill with the bow that Donggeon had talked so greatly about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without completely understanding why the green wyvern had acted like that the day before, Jeyou, Hyunggu, and Soyeon decide to explore into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Jeyou's scent is too different and it scared it? It was coming down from whatever high has them all like that," Hyunggu wonders, cutting away a too low branch with the machete he holds on his right hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, still why did the rest react like that?" Soyeon asks, voice small as if she had asked herself instead of the males too. Her eyes are kept on the ground, looking for anything out of the ordinary that could somehow lead them to the solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou doesn't reply. He had read again through the book of cases regarding Erranhaedos' wyverns and found a passage that wouldn't leave his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the case that Jisu had remembered and the reason of him bringing him that book, of the wyverns that escaped into the desert and never returned, a village close to it reported hearing a shrilly whine from the wyverns when they flew past it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wyverns didn't normally make such noises, their growls and roars were on the deeper spectrum of things, even their happy noises were still far from being described as shrill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Jeyou, be careful!" Soyeon exclaims, grabbing the back of his wine-colored shirt and pulling him to her side away from the sloop. Jeyou glanced down it, it was deep enough for him to call it a cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunggu stops in front of them to glance back. "The paths are almost nonexistent now since no one is allowed in anymore, try to pay attention to your surrounding Jeyou," Embarrassed, Jeyou nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls up the scarf Minsu's mom had knit for him, covering his now pink cheeks and nose. They were not high enough on the mountain for the other two to feel the drop in temperature but Jeyou being unused to the altitude of the very village, was trying to keep warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One moment Jeyou is watching Hyunggu's back, feeling the familiar presence of Soyeon who has moved to walk behind him, trying to listen in to anything he could be missing in the forest, the clue they need to solve the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything is a blur, his body sliding down the sloop he had been warned about minutes before, branches and rocks digging and dragging wherever they come in contact with, cutting into his soft skin and bruising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fall goes by fast, yet slow, the world around him rushing in a blur, the desperate call of his name leaving Soyeon's lips and he sends a quick prayer to whoever is listening up there that he doesn't meet his demise once his body stops moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impact is not as bad as he feared, while his whole body aches and he is winded, he doesn't feel anything out of place or broken inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeyou!" He glances up towards Soyeon, the young soldier's shoulders dropping in relief when she sees him looking back. "Are you ok?" She asks, concern clear in her high voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't need to look to know there's blood seeping from the scratches he got and bruises surely must be blooming already too but other than that he's ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As ok as I can be!" He screams back, his voice loud enough to be carried up towards the soldiers and raises his right hand to give a thumbs up. Hyunggu who is now standing behind Soyeon returns his sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeyou listen, there's no way we can pull you back up, but if you walk straight into the forest you'll find a path, it must be a bit overgrown in by now so pay attention ok? Once you find it follow it to the right, we will meet you there!" Hyunggu instructs before he asks him to take a few steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up hurts, a lot, but it also confirms he didn't break anything because the pain is bearable. He steps back and watches as Hyungu tells Soyeon something, unable to listen to this far away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rewraps the scarf around his neck as he watched the girl reach into the bag Hyunggu is carrying and takes out a jar and a rod-like piece of wood with a rag wrapped around one end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Soyeon dips the wrapped end of the rod inside the jar she lets it drop over the cliff and Jeyou picks it up. "In case night falls before you make it out but please hurry, hopefully, you won't need it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another thumbs-up, Jeyou turns around and makes his way deeper into the forest, a slight limp in his stride that he tries to correct immediately, not wanting to worry the other two more, to look for that trail Hyungu mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels ashamed because of his clumsiness their investigation will be pushed back another day, they didn't find anything today and the three of them had been hopeful they would find at least something before having to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unevenness of the ground underneath him makes the steps he takes hurt as his body aches but he grits his teeth and continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou is focusing on trying to find the path when something catches his attention making him stop on his tracks, eyes glancing around and holding his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrance to this mountain is prohibited, there shouldn't be anyone else inside so he quickly crouches down, crawls behind a tree with a wide trunk, and waits. The voices had been coming towards him, he doesn't have to wait for long for them to reach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two pairs of feet stop on the other side of the tree. "Are you sure you heard something?" A gruff voice asks, annoyance dripping from his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man groans. "Yeah, I heard people talking, you know I have the best ear from the lot, that's why I'm the sentinel," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the boss said no one wanders inside this forest, it must have been the wind," The first male replies, Jeyou can almost hear the guy roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be so sure, also that beast</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>hasn't stopped making those noises, I bet it's calling for help," Jeyou's eyes widen, his suspicions being confirmed. These men are poachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou knows his friends back home would try to stop him from getting involved, he can hear their voices inside his mind trying to convince him that he should hurry out of the forest and tell Hyunggu and Soyeon about it, to not do anything stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there's no way he can just turn around and leave. Who knows if they will still be here by the time help arrives?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he remains as quiet as possible, waits for them to move and stalks them back to their hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night has fallen by the time they're about to reach the hideout, a cave very hidden on the forest, to be honest, Jeyou has no idea how will he find his way back out of here once he releases the wyvern the poachers must have inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou takes a couple of deep breaths, mentally preparing himself, trying to gather the courage he needs for what's he is about to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips his dagger out from the pocket of his pants and sneaks behind the bigger looking man, standing up and delivering a quick blow to his temple using the hilt, knocking him out cold. He still remembers when Jaeyun had pulled this on Donggeon back when he joined their training sessions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyun may look all soft and innocent but the younger male could pack quite a punch, while Donggeon and he practiced more on the art of arms, Jaeyun took an interest in martial arts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man turns around alarmed but Jeyou is quick enough to strike him on the jaw with a sucker punch, succeeding in knocking him out too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep sigh, relieved he's in the clear for now. After he pulls their limp bodies to a spot a few meters away and out of sight between the bushes and trees, the ties them to each other using the rope one of them had in his belt, making use of the knots Sungmin had taught him years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now comes the hard part, taking care of the people inside the cave, walking in and walking out of it alive after having freed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feral </span>
  </em>
  <span>wyvern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His experience fighting more than one person at the same time is very scarce, only a handful of times where Donggeon had pulled him along to training sessions with other aspiring soldiers or the times Jisu and Jaeyun had joined them at Donggeon's backyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the bow belonging to one of the poachers strapped to his back alongside a couple of arrows, he takes out his fire striker and the piece of flint he carries on another pocket inside his backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he has lit the torch Soyeon had given him, he digs a small hole on the ground with his dagger and sticks the torch on it. He also takes the swords from the poachers and runs to a hiding spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up two stones and takes a deep breath. "Hey you what are you doing here?!" He yells in a rough voice, an imitation of the bigger poacher pretty well done if you were to ask him. It doesn't take long for a trio of guys to walk out the cave, a rush in their steps as they make their way towards the light of the torch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees how they hesitate to get any closer once they see the way the torch is placed but before any of them can react, he throws one of the stones towards the head of the tallest male, the guy instantly falling on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His second throw is not as effective, the poacher taking a few stumbling steps back and cradling his head, curses leaving his lips and the other guy readies his broadsword. Jeyou runs out of his hiding spot behind the ditzy poacher and with a few strides he's right behind him, hitting the back of his neck with the side of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man left standing doesn't wait a moment to fling himself forward, thrusting his weapon towards Jeyou's left side and he's a second too late in moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp steel cuts through cloth and skin with ease, thankfully not deep enough to seriously hurt Jeyou so he grits his teeth through the pain and throws his dagger at the guy's right arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he drops his sword in pain, a silent scream leaving his gaping mouth, Jeyou doesn't waste any time in closing in, taking hold of his shoulders to push him onto the ground and on his chest so Jeyou can sit on his back keeping him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls on his right arm, twisting it until he can take back his dagger that after all the movement had left the guy's arm in pretty bad shape. Jeyou feels sick at the ugly sight of the ugly wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his dagger he cuts through the guy's shirt to create a makeshift gag and blindfold. Minutes later after he has pulled the poachers out of sight -having to tie another piece of ripped cloth on the wound of the last one after he passed out from blood loss-, gagged and blindfolded them all and used the scarf to wrap it around his middle as a makeshift bandage before doing all that, he looks towards the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously makes his way towards the cave entrance, trying to catch any noise that might signal someone coming out of it, he has an arrow and the bow ready in his hands to shoot at a moment's notice, just needing to get in position, draw the string back and shot the arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when he hears it, a low and deep rumble, similar to the purring like noise that wyverns do yet so very different. Jeyou assumes its different because the wyvern inside must be under such stress or maybe its a mother and her eggs have been taken away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeks over the corner of the entrance, confused when he can't see a wyvern inside, instead he sees four more poachers, two of which are actually laid on their backs, bandaged in several places on their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't seem to pose a threat to him so he ignores them. He points his arrow to the shoulder of the tan-skinned poacher, his goal to incapacitate him from fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulls another arrow and shoots again to the other man who has turned towards him, moving to stand up, ax grasped on his right hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou shoots him on his thigh and the guy falls to the ground, reaching to take the arrow back so he shoots another one to his hand impaling it to his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain-filled screams are loud in his ears and he tries his best to ignore them. He runs in, right towards the guy who is now grasping his bleeding shoulder, the bloodied arrow on the ground by his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it may not be the most honorable move, Jeyou kicks him right between his legs and once he falls to his knees he pulls on his head and smashes his knee on his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns towards the other male, grabs the fist flying towards him, and pulls him forward using the momentum to hit him on his jaw with his elbow. Jeyou's wounded side stings but can't feel that much of the pain with how much adrenaline his body has been producing since he first sneaked on the first two poachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two poachers who were already wounded don't even flinch and by their breathing, erratic but deep, Jeyou can tell they're unconscious and fighting what must be an infection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he has no reason to think more poachers may come back, he still decides to be quick about his business. He ties the knocked out males and even stops the bleeding from the wounds he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't need the lives of anyone, even dirty poachers, to be carried in his conscience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou had used the rope he had been carrying inside his bag but his eyes catch some on top of a barrel on the right side of the cave, he walks towards it and places it inside his backpack, just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After moving the weapons away, hiding them behind the barrels, he grabs one of the torches they've been using to light up the cave and makes his way deeper inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can still hear that rumble from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound keeps getting louder and louder the deeper he's in the cave but the ceiling also keeps getting lower so he gets more confused, there's no way a wyvern could have been fit inside here unless they're a youngling but that rumble was too deep for such a young one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man tied to a stake, blindfolded, shirtless and covered in grime and plenty of cuts across his torso and arms. He's on his knees, his head hanging low and covered with a hood but there is no doubt the growling comes from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou, as if in a trance, walks closer and closer, ignoring the growling that becomes louder with each step he takes. He places down the torch and slowly reaches to grab the black hood and pulls it off the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing hitches and he could swear his heart stops beating when he comes eye to eye with golden eyes, black pupils a slit in them, glaring at him with the fire of a thousand suns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyou takes in what the cloth had been hiding other than the fierce eyes, the vibrant orange scales on the male's temple, his hair a duller orange shade of the scales, matted strands dirtied by dried blood, dirt and sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's lips are pulled back, revealing sharp canines like fangs as he continues </span>
  <em>
    <span>growling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the male speaks, deep voice stringing together noises that Jeyou's brain doesn't register at first, because they're not in a language he has ever heard in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a dead language, one he was taught by his parents, one he needs to be able to decipher very old scripts and also one that fascinated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll bite your head off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for now~!<br/>Be careful out there if you can even go out there dears! Thank you for reading and remember each kudo and comment is so very appreciated, it fuels the inspiration!!<br/>You can find me @Mapachiii on twt!</p><p>New name used:<br/>Stray Kids<br/>errant haedos<br/>Erranhaedos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I said this update would come sooner because I thought I had more written but it was part of the last chapter so I was wrong, sorry!!<br/>And on top of being late, its not as long as the past chapters so I'm double sorry! Felt wrong to continue the chapter with the ending of that scene.<br/>As always thank you so much to weishin squad members for being so nice and supportive!! also @young_one_us who is such a dear and *melts* an angel!!</p><p>TW // Choking<br/>starts at [Jeyou stands up, smiling in relief] and ends at [With a glare that he knows]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>I'll bite your head off</em>,"</p><p> </p><p>Well now, while the threat in his opinion was something <em> he  </em>didn't personally deserve, he could understand why it was being given, after all, this man didn't know that Jeyou was not with the poachers.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou wets his lips, practicing in his mind what he's about to say and he can only hope the man can understand him. "<em>I'm here to help you</em>," He says, his pronunciation a bit rusted from not practicing in a few years now.</p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes widen and even his scowl disappears because of the surprised expression replacing it. Jeyou takes advantage of it and stands up, slowly to not alert him, and walks behind the man, pocket knife in hand and underneath wary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lock on the long black nails that resemble talons instead, sharp-looking enough that he should have been able to cut through his binds. Jeyou guesses that's why the poachers didn't use a rope to tie his hands together but metal manacles.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm...<em>I have to look for the keys,</em>" He whispers, already thinking back to what he saw back at the entrance of the cavern, where they could be keeping them.</p><p> </p><p>The man doesn't reply and Jeyou stands up, grabbing the torch he had placed down and hurrying to find the keys. Jeyou breathes out a sigh of relief when he finds the poachers as he left them. He decides to look through their bodies before trying his luck on the bags and crates.</p><p> </p><p>He pats down the body of the first poacher he knocked out but doesn't find anything. Thankfully he feels something in the right pocket of the second male and he digs his hand inside, instantly smiling as he pulls out the key.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou rushes back to the captured male, triumphant smile on his lips as he dangles the keys for the stranger to see. "Found it," He announces.</p><p> </p><p>He kneels behind the male, placing down the torch beside him and moving to unlock the manacles. It doesn't take long to get them off, clinking loudly once they fall to the ground, the noise bouncing off the walls of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou stands up, smiling in relief, his shoulders dropping for a moment before the back of his shirt is grabbed and he is pulled harshly to the ground. His pained yelp gets cut off as a hand wraps around his neck and squeezes, thighs straddling his hips keeping him in place.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks a couple of times to clear his head, the pain from his fall off the cliff hours ago, the recent fighting with the poachers, the wound on his side that for sure must be bleeding again, and all the sneaking around catching up to him now that the pain of being thrown onto the hard ground of the cave is added.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes like liquid gold stare him down, studying him from above and there's something in the man's eyes that makes Jeyou feel so small and vulnerable like he's a helpless deer being preyed on by an imposing mountain lion.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" He asks, tone accusing but with a hint of curiosity, the tilt of his head reminding Jeyou of the dog Jisu has back home but the squeezing of his neck breaks the comparison. "Why did you help me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to save the wyvern I-"The pressure on his windpipe gets stronger, the stranger having tightened his hold, sharp claw-like nails digging into his soft skin until it gives away, blood seeping from the five superficial wounds. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a few seconds for Jeyou to realize the rumbling he can feel is coming from the guttural growling the man above him is making. Panic rushes through Jeyou as he finds himself gasping for breath, his own hands wrapping around the bruised and chaffed wrist of the stranger to attempt to shove his hands away, but the stranger is stronger. The growling stops and the choking is gone too, his hold going back to just something to keep him in place and not to attempt against his life.</p><p> </p><p>"I assumed there was a wyvern captured but found you instead," And he doesn't even know <em>what </em>this man <em>is</em>, the reptile eyes, the unnatural shade of hair color, the scales and claws.</p><p> </p><p>Shapeshifters are something for scary tales, monsters created to scare naughty children into behaving. They're not supposed to be real, as real as having one above you keeping you down and preventing you from properly breathing, glare making the blood run cold in your veins.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I believe you?" That deep voice asks, closer than before as the stranger has leaned down, keeping his face a couple of centimeters above Jeyou, the fire from the torch reflecting on his eyes making them resemble molten gold. "The humans who venture into this forest always mean trouble," Jeyou kicks his feet but the man barely budges. "Why shouldn't I just kill you?"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen, he can tell the other male is not bluffing and as if to further prove it he tightens his hold around his neck again, just enough to make his point before he loosens it allowing Jeyou to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>With a glare that he knows isn't helping his case but can't stop, he replies. "Because I saved you,"</p><p> </p><p>Short and simple, he doesn't have anything more to say to convince the orange-haired male to trust him, to let him live. Seconds that feel like minutes pass by with them looking into each other's eyes, willing the other to step down.</p><p> </p><p>And in the end, it's the stranger who does. He closes his eyes as he sighs and moves back, lets go of Jeyou's bruising neck and sits down in front of him instead, stretching his legs in front of him in what must have been a while for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou coughs and rubs at his bruising neck, his fingers smearing on his skin the blood on his neck. He sits up and continues glaring at the other male but gets ignored in favor of massaging his sore limbs.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes catch on the reopened wounds on the other's torso, the blood trickling down several cuts, the sudden movement to push Jeyou down having reopened them.</p><p> </p><p>Once again his body moves before he can process what he is doing, he gets on his knees and slides off his backpack, rummaging inside to find the first aid kit Minsu had packed for him.</p><p> </p><p>Under a cautious stare, Jeyou gets to work. He cleans the wounds using the water he had left in his canteen and disinfects them after whispering a warning to the other male for the incoming stinging, dresses the wounds, even applies some of the ointment Donggeon sent him through Soyeon on the largest bruises.</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired male's body is tense as if he was ready to jump away the moment Jeyou tried something funny. Trying to break the tension that hangs heavy around them, he makes a question.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" How did they capture you? Is the unspoken question but he knows the other male must have heard it all the same, it will lie on him if he acknowledges it.</p><p> </p><p>"They ambushed me, I couldn't understand what they were saying but I heard the greed<em>,</em>" His voice is so deep and rich, if they were somewhere else other than in a cave with knocked out poachers that spelled imminent danger, he would have described it as soothing. "Your kind has always been driven by selfishness and greed, so I would appreciate you telling me what you seek to get from doing this," </p><p> </p><p>The man pointedly looks down at Jeyou's hands that are carefully rubbing the pain reliever ointment on the man's wrists. Jeyou meets his eyes with a confused stare, not finding anything weird with wanting to ease the pain he must be feeling, porcelain-like skin was chaffed and bruised because of the manacles.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou narrows his eyes once he realizes that the stranger does find Jeyou's well-intended actions suspicious, feeling annoyed the man still doubts him but he decides to not comment on it and instead thinks of what to answer with, fingers still softly massaging the ointment on the abused skin.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had to get something from this, maybe an introduction?" It's a shot in the dark, but he's honestly tired of not having a name in his mind for the stranger, heck he's moments away from giving him a nickname on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Like Ember, or Pyre, maybe Sparky.</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired male stares at him in silence for a couple of moments, his stare heavy and unnerving but Jeyou tries his best to not react. Then, to Jeyou's surprise, the corners of the man's cracked lips curl upwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Good manners are dead to humans now? Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" There's amusement in his tone and, and dare Jeyou say, a teasing glint in his golden eyes. Jeyou sputters flustered and nervous, not knowing how to properly react to something remotely <em>amicable </em>with the stranger who had been choking him but minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>The man had referred to Jeyou as if he was not part of the same species a second time now and even called Jeyou <em>human</em>, further separating himself. While the proof is clear and tangible that this man is not the same as him, hearing it from his mouth makes it even more real. </p><p> </p><p>Jeyou has to wonder if he didn't actually die back then on his fall and this is all a weird afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me Chan<em>,</em>" Jeyou looks up into those hypnotic eyes, not bothering to try to hide his surprise at actually being told a name. It may not be Sparky but he finds 'Chan' to still be a kinda cute name.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jeyou," He whispers his own name back in a small voice. Chan repeats his name to himself as if practicing it, a faraway look in his eyes that Jeyou can't decipher. </p><p> </p><p>Jeyou pulls his hands back to his lap, fingers inching to the wound on his side but the pain from it is still dulled, unable to allow it to completely ease in as his brain is too focused on other stuff at the moment. He glances down at the ground, the small space between them as he takes a deep breath, gathering his courage to make the question that has been going around inside his mind since he uncovered Chan's head.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you?" Golden eyes harden, slit pupils dilating for a moment as they lock with Jeyou's eyes. He doesn't look away, allowing for Chan to search inside his eyes for whatever he's looking for.</p><p> </p><p>His lips slowly form a grin, sharp fangs being revealed and Jeyou's eyes can't look away from them. "I may have to really kill you if I tell you,"</p><p> </p><p>Don't get Jeyou wrong, he is not someone to take lightly threats to his life, but he <em>is </em>getting tired from receiving them from Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Even if I were to tell anyone -which I'm not if that's what you want- no one would believe me," He says with a roll of his eyes, his reaction earning a chuckle from the orange-haired male.</p><p> </p><p>Chan hums, tilting his head as he considers his words for a moment before nodding to himself. He moves a hand down on the space between them to prop himself as he leans in closer and closer, his eyes locked with Jeyou's who can't seem to look away or even move a single finger. "I'm what your people called a Manakete,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's eyes widen completely, breath hitching in his throat, hand moving to cover his gaping mouth. Chan leans back, eyes taking in his reaction, arching an eyebrow and his grin returning as if daring him to do something. What he expects, Jeyou doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Manaketes are creatures that people nowadays only thought of as legends, because how could you believe there were ever people who could transform into mighty dragons?</p><p> </p><p>The manaketes are mythological creatures described as a form taken by dragons to conserve their strength and survive in a world which no longer permits their full existence, the children of the divine dragons that blessed and protected humans since the beginning of history.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why you're so surprised when you have one of these," With a swift quick move, Chan reaches underneath Jeyou's shirt with his left hand, before the decipherer can react he feels the tug on his necklace for a moment before it snaps, the manakete pulling back his hand, holding in it the stone pendant, the strings attached to it dangling in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou lunches forward, desperately reaching for it but Chan keeps it away from him, using his right hand to keep their distance by placing it on Jeyou's chest while stretching his left one up. "<em>Give it back! </em>" He slips back to Ylissian without noticing, the only thought in his head is that he can't lose his stone, the last gift his parents had given him. </p><p> </p><p>Chan quirks an eyebrow at him, confused as to why Jeyou is reacting so strongly like this. Before Jeyou can do or say anything else, the stone starts glowing inside the manakete's hand.</p><p> </p><p>It's a soft glow, not enough to illuminate the place but enough to shine in Chan's golden eyes making them resemble amber stones. It's so captivating that Jeyou's hand twitches, a desire to reach for Chan and touch him, to make sure he is real and is here and not an illusion created in Jeyou's brain.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou almost can't believe what he sees happen in front of him. He sees how the scales in Chan's skin disappear into his skin, his claws getting shorter and shorter until they're human nails, golden eyes darkening into a dark shade of brown and the wounds Jeyou had so carefully tended to heal right away as the bruises also fade.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for letting you waste your medicine on me but I wanted to see what you were going to do," Chan offers him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, no fangs to be revealed behind his pink lips, and stands up. "I'll give this back to you when I get mine back, ok?" He waves the stone in his hand, Jeyou's eyes locking onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for Jeyou to reply, he stands up, turns around, and starts walking. Jeyou grabs the torch that is still burning and rushes to follow after him, holding back a whine as his body aches at the sudden movement, especially his back and the wound and his side.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you do that?" He asks, the Manakete glancing down towards him making Jeyou realize the other male has a couple of centimeters on him now that they're both standing.</p><p> </p><p>Chan tilts his head to the side. "You were not aware this is a dragonstone?" Jeyou repeats to himself the unfamiliar word and that's answer enough for Chan. "You speak my tongue so you do know about the native dragons, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's eyes widen again, he's so surprised he feels light-headed and he stumbles on his next step, the manakete grabbing his arm to keep him from falling down and letting go once Jeyou recovers his footing.</p><p> </p><p>So manaketes not only truly exist but their origin is also the same from the tales? Divine dragons, deities that some people still believe in to this day even when there was no proof they ever existed, were real?</p><p> </p><p>"We manaketes are their child and they sealed their power in stones that allow us to take a human form, we can use said power to also heal as you just witnessed," Jeyou's fingers itch to grab a quill and write all this new information, he stares up amazed up at Chan who looks back caught off guard by Jeyou's full attention.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou actually wanted to ask for more, if Chan was still part of a tribe of manaketes that had been able to hide this long or he was all alone but it seems he's not the only one with questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Why <em>do </em>you speak Frelian?" He asks, tossing the dragonstone up and catching it, Jeyou's eyes following the movement worried Chan will not catch it. </p><p> </p><p>With a sheepish smile, Jeyou starts explaining. "I know Frelian because I'm a decipherer, so it's natural I learned such an old language," Chan hums signaling he's listening, glancing up and down his body as if analyzing him and something in his eyes makes Jeyou stop. "What?" He asks, unable to hide his annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Chan moves the hand with the stone to his mouth, eyes looking away from him. "You don't look like an intellectual, I was surprised,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou, of course, shoves Chan, the manakete stumbling forward and having to grab onto the wall to not fall down. He must still be getting used to being again on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"First you threaten to bite my head off, choke me <em> - </em> and cut me with your <em>claws </em>during it- make me waste my first aid kit on you-"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't <em>ask  </em>you to use them," Chan says under his breath but Jeyou keeps talking as if he didn't hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"Threaten me <em>again, </em>steal my most prized possession and now insult me? Manaketes are so rude," Jeyou is only half joking, because all of that did happen but he can't find it in himself to be truly mad at the manakete.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the opening of the cave where thankfully the poachers remain unconscious. Chan's eyes move across the place, searching for something before handing the torch and the dragonstone to Jeyou.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou watches him walk without any hesitation to one of the sick men, crouching down next to him and grabbing a small leather pouch. He opens it and takes out what must be his dragonstone.</p><p> </p><p> It's a pretty stone that reminds Jeyou of fire with its bright yellow center and the blends to orange and then red. He sees Chan smile at it before putting it away inside one of the pockets in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Chan stands back up, once again his eyes moving from poacher to another before he sighs and walks towards one of the bags. Jeyou walks up behind him to see him spill everything onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The manakete grabs a pair of pants and a dark green tunic that Jeyou thinks will fit him the best, the other ones looking too big or small for his frame.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou glances back at the wounded men as Chan puts on the tunic, the ones that had already been in such a state before he came in, then glances at Chan, itching to ask him if he perhaps was the one that left them like that but he's not sure how would the other man take the question.</p><p> </p><p>He's not as subtle as he thinks though, as Chan must have heard the nonspoken question in Jeyou's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you they ambushed me, took my dragonstone before I could fully transform so they survived," He speaks as if he were talking about something trivial, like describing he stopped to pick up a pretty flower on the road and not seriously hurt two men with his bare hands. "I'm not the one behind the fever though, must have done a <em> shit  </em>job at taking care of the wounds and got infected, we've been here for at least two weeks, how they're not dead yet is beyond me,"</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>Shit? </em>" Is the question Jeyou ends up making, earning a bewildered look from Chan before he chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a curse, excuse my language."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now what?" Jeyou asks once they're done tying together all the still unconscious poachers -Chan had to knock one of them out again, giving Jeyou a non-impressed stare after he stopped him from just killing him on the spot- and also blindfolded them, their weapons all locked inside a chest and Jeyou having the key inside his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Chan's eyes light up, the expression on his face reminding Jeyou of the times he had seen Jaeyun's father run to the kitchen and the scolding from Jaeyun's mother that would follow, burned pastries being sadly thrown away.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, maybe we shouldn't have tied them all together..." Chan speaks, Jeyou quirking an eyebrow at him. He sees how the taller male hesitates, biting down on his lower lip before he lets out a deep sigh and fully turns his body towards Jeyou. "I need your help and we may need one of these guys for that,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's eyes widen. He can see in Chan's dark eyes how troubled he is, he doesn't know if it's because of having to ask him for a favor or the reason for the favor, maybe a mix of the two.</p><p> </p><p>He nods, signaling him to go on. Chan glances back at the poachers for a moment before looking back at him and Jeyou's blood runs cold at the pure unaltered look of rage flares in the manakete's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"They took my family from me, I will get the answer from them and I need you to translate it to me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! if you liked the chapter please leave a kudo and a comment, no matter how short or pointless you think your comment can be, it will be very greatly appreciated!!<br/>You can find me on twt @Mapachiii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>